Alexander Summers/sheet
Skills Leadership Havok is a natural leader. His confidence, presence, charisma, tactical knowledge, and combat prowess give him the ability to motivate and direct others in a successful manner. Footnote: This is ONLY when he is not in his brother's shadow. Havok does not feel confident when Cyclops is around or giving orders. Geology/Geophysics Havok has spent most of his academic life studying Geology and Geophysics. Individually, as well as with Lorna, he pursued his degree at UC Berkeley and completed his Doctoral Thesis in Geophysics. Most of his research was done in the Diablo Mountain range and is quite familiar with the environment. Archeology During Havok's undergraduate, and graduate studies, he would spend much time working for, and with Archeologists on their digs. During this time, Havok learned much about Archeology and though he doesn't use it often, he's familiar with various cultural histories. Combat Havok has trained with the X-Men for the many years he's associated with them. He has gained many skills in the use of powered and non powered combat (hand to hand and weapon usage). Most of this training was performed under Wolverine and can be classified brawling more than anything else. He often relies on his powers to come out victorious in any combat situation. Tactics and Strategy Havok is an excellent tactician. He can see the battle for what it is - game pieces on a board, some having special qualities. In this, he can focus the usage of those qualities and resources to obtain a clear victory. If only he would get out of his brother's shadow so then he would display this ability. Pilot During his years with the X-Men, Havok learned to pilot various crafts from a dual engine light plane all the way up to the X-Men's Blackbird with some excellent proficiency. He has a license for the smaller craft, however he does not have a jet engine pilot license. Commercial License Havok obtained a California driver's license which allows him to drive anything up to and including a tractor trailer truck. He obtained this license to aid his career in searching for and the acquisition of rocks. They're really heavy, ya know. Out-of-doors Over the years of following around archeologists, doing his own research, and other wilderness adventures, Havok has become an expert hiker and camper. He's had to learn all the ins and outs of this skill to reach the remote locations that his life has taken him and he's become very adapt at doing just what it takes to make it out there. Resist Domination Like all the X-Men and students, Havok has been taught to resist domination from telepathic or verbal assault. This talent was taught to him by Charles Xavier. However, this does not debunk his flaw of Easily Used. He's often manipulated into doing this or that by some evil mastermind. It only serves to help him resist domination. This also does not protect him from psychic attacks. It is not a mental shield. Languages During his initial time with the X-Men, like the rest of the team, he was imbued by Charles Xavier a plethora of languages telepathically. Thus allowing Havok to speak, understand, and read many of the modern languages of the time. However, like anything, over time one tends to forget things if they're not used. At the current time, Alex can speak (to a limited extent): English, Japanese, French, German, Russian, Spanish, and Arabic. Powers and Abilities Energy Absorption Havok mutant ability is to absorb Cosmic Radiation and convert it to fiery plasma to be projected at what ever target he desires. Cosmic Radiation is defined as Starlight, Cosmic Waves, Background Microwave Radiation, Background Gamma Radiation and similar cosmic energies which bombard the Earth on a daily basis. This also applies to EM energies projected into his body by attackers or energy weapons that project said radiations. He can also live if tossed into a nuclear reactor or a star. Doing such will give him a massive energy boost. His body acts as a battery in this absorption and from a complete drain, he's able to recharge himself within 16.5 hours to reach a peak load. As with any battery that is constantly being charged; he must discharge this gained and converted energy within every 32 hour period. If he does not discharge the energy otherwise he will have a meltdown. Meltdown is defined as an uncontrolled spontaneous release of the total amount of absorbed energy in the form of plasma. His body will release the energy in a explosive globe of plasma that will extend several meters from his body. This will leave him completely drained and require another 16.5 hours to pass before he can begin using his plasma projection power again. Additionally, it will leave Havok in a weakened state and with a headache for approximately 4 hours. Havok normally tries to expel enough energy every 24 hours so as to prevent this from happening. Special note: The Earth is shielded from most Cosmic Radiation by the Van Allen Radiation Belts and the atmosphere. If Havok was removed from the Earth, and taken out of a shielded environment (space ship/station, other planetary body with atmosphere and natural shielding), he would be exposed to more Cosmic Radiation at a higher level and thus need to expel or discharge his energy stores more frequently. This increased exposure will also increase his output and overall potential. Plasma Projection Havok has the ability to absorb cosmic radiation (starlight, microwaves, gamma rays...) and within him converts this energy into white hot fiery plasma. These blasts are directed down both of his arms and focused toward what ever target he deems fit. He is also able to direct these blasts in two separate directions if he parts his arms. His blasts have no concussive force. However, in it's projection, the air molecules that are being atomized in the path of the blast along with the atoms that the blast impacts with are atomized and create a force associated with an explosion as those atoms are projected outward during the atomization phase. Havok does not have fine manipulation of his power. He cannot narrow the beam down to some fine laser and cut items like a torch would. However, he can control the distance by which the beam travels before it dissipates. His maximum range is 10,000 yards before the beam naturally dissipates. His normal range based on accuracy is 100 yards. If Havok does not discharge enough energy within a given amount of time, he will overload. (see flaws overload). An overload discharges all his power at once in an uncontrolled ball of plasma that will surround his form until all of his energy is depleted. Optiblast Resistant Due to his genetic makeup, Havok is immune to his brother's obtiblast. This blast does not affect him what-so-ever except for the concussive force it generates. The feeling is mutual as his attacks do not affect Scott. This was discovered when the siblings got into some fight about who's king of the mountain, or some such sibling rivalry. Plasma Immunity Havok's body generates plasma naturally. He is immune to his own power as well as any other super charged plasma energies. This immunity extends to other forms of cosmic radiation which he absorbs and converts to Plasma (see power absorption). However, if he is exposed to a high level of cosmic radiation for extended periods of time, he would need to constantly expel the converted plasma within him. He has displayed the ability to absorb Hard Radiation (which is radiated from Uranium or Plutonium) and convert that also to Plasma (as seen when he absorbed a critical nuclear reactor which forced him to immediately expel the energy into space). Specials Family Matters "He's a '''Summers'. And a mutant. What other kind of childhood would he have?" '' Alex Summers shares the same last name as Scott, Christopher, Nathan (who may not exist), Rachel (who may exist), and Gabriel (who also may not exist). Not to mention all the other relatives that could or could not pop up. Most, and directly, Alex and Scott are the Summers brothers that wage war with one another, and yet bring the hammer when they're working together on a common goal. There is a darker side to this special. Mr Sinister. The 'man' is obsessed with the Summers family and has been watching, and interacting, with them since day one of their powers surfacing. Mr Sinister will stop at nothing to discover the nature of the Summers genetic code and manipulate it to his advantage. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Uniform Havok's original costume was designed by Mr. Sinister. It was designed to help Alex contain and project his powers along with show a level of which Havok had stored and converted his cosmic energy. Shortly after his rescue from the Savage Land, Professor Xavier crafted a new suit of similar design for Havok. Over the years, Havok has seen different designs, and finally he's settled upon a black and silver design that helps him to better challenge his powers. It also provides excellent resistance to physical attacks such as simple gunshots or projectiles of excellent physical damage. Cyclops Cyclops (Scott Summers) is Havok's older brother. They possess a strained relationship that stems from Havok's resentment and jealousy of his brother. That resentment/jealousy originates from the luxuries Cyclops has always found while Havok always faced hardships (IE the adoption process, Mr Sinister, Cyclops' position as leader, etc). Polaris (deceased) Polaris (Lorna Dane) has always been a love interest for Havok over the many years of his life. More than he can count. Havok has always thought of her as an equal and they share many common interests such as their interest in geology and for one another. When she was killed in the Genoshan incident, he was devastated. Havok is still angry and deeply troubled over her loss even though it has been many years. He doesn't dwell or brood on the subject as he did those first few months and he's even casually dated since. However, if Polaris ever reappeared in his life, he would drop everything and anyone to be with her. X-Men Over the years Havok has been an active or reserve member of the X-Men. Since his rescue from the Savage Land and the rediscovery of his brother (Cyclops), Havok will always (re)find a home within the X-Men. However, he feels that he is a second class citizen in regards to his brother's position as team leader. Acolytes Helping rebuild Genosha, Havok built strong ties with members of the Acolytes. He could call upon them in time of dire need, but is likely not to because of their combative nature with the X-Men. He could also go to Genosha and be welcomed to the fold. He feels that they have a place in the world, just as the X-Men do. General Resources In the present, Havok supplements his income through grants and funds associated with his geophysics field work. Havok has never really been one to overspend or want to be mega rich, so he's modest with his income and takes only what he requires. His biggest purchase is a Jeep that has many whistles and bells as well as the camping gear that is often found in the back of the vehicle. Corsair Christopher Summers is Alex's father. He is till alive and currently is the leader of the Starjammers. Alex has not yet encountered his father. Grandparents Havok and Cyclops' grandparents, Phillip and Deborah Summers, live in Anchorage, Alaska. Havok has not yet been reintroduced to them and is unaware of their existence. Magneto Due to his former relationship with Polaris, Havok has an uneasy relationship with Magneto. Magneto is well aware that Havok and Polaris were in love and they would have given him mutant grandchildren. However, Magneto is also aware that Havok was unable to save his daughter from her tragic end. In this, Havok and Magneto may be able to call upon one another if the situation is right and the stars are aligned. Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters The facility is a resource. It contains some highly advanced systems based on captured Shi'ar technology. Flaws and Drawbacks Discharge/Overload Havok is a battery for Cosmic Energy. Over time, he builds up a storage of cosmic energy. If this energy isn't discharged, or bled off during the course of a day, he will discharge in a violent, uncontrollable, explosive burst of plasma. This discharge is painful for him and will give him a migraine headache and physically drain him forcing him to rest for at least 4 hours. It takes an additional 16.5 hours for Havok to regain a decent enough charge to be able to utilize his powers for any length of time after. Cyclops One of the greatest internal flaws Havok possesses is the belief that he cannot live outside the shadow of his brother Cyclops. To Havok, Cyclops is the perfect leader, perfect boyfriend (to Jean), and all around perfect role model for his archetype. Havok has always tried to live up to the image he has created of his older brother and achieve the status his brother has obtained to only have it backfire on him numerous occasions. Many times the brothers will get into a confrontation which will end up in blows and the use of their powers. These displays will only exhaust one another and not do much physical harm other than minor knock-back unless they try to drop a roof on one another. Havok is constantly trying to prove to himself that he's better than Cyclops. Havok struggles with this often and it only sets him into an angry depression. In reality, Havok does love his brother. However, the internal struggle he puts before himself is something that will take years of therapy to get over, if he can. Rebel Havok has always been rebellious in nature. Even in his youth, he would choose conflict over passive behavior. If given a choice between roads to travel, he would take the one less traveled. This normally brings him into odds with Cyclops and his friends/teammates. Though he's a caring individual, he often chooses himself first over his friends. Easily Used/Manipulated Over the years, Havok has been abducted and manipulated. From the earliest situation with Mr. Sinister to conflicts with people who would use his powers for their own gain. He is one to trust that people are going to do what they say, and not try and betray him. So this can be used against him. Anger Havok needs Anger Management Classes. He has a sharp and brash temper which is set off by the slightest provocation. He's generally not violent, but very vocal. That vocal can turn to violence with his brother quickly. These issues have often gotten him into more trouble than he would like. Generally, the best way to deal with his anger is to walk away and allow him to cool down a bit. The origins of his anger are three fold; the death of Polaris, the shadow of Cyclops, and the nature of the world (hatred of mutants, evil beings (Sinister), and general threats). Hunted/Watched Over the years the X-Men and Havok personally have made several enemies. Some are passively watching like the United States Government, while others are actively pursuing or poised and ready to strike when the team/Havok makes themselves vulnerable. Notable, but not limited to; Mr Sinister, the Acolytes, the Brotherhood of Mutants, Marauders, Reavers, Sentinels, Hellfire Club & friends, etc. Relationships Scott Summers: Scott is Alex's big brother. Alex always looked up to Scott when they were children, and even now he admires his brother while at the same time resents Scott for being so perfect. There's much love-hate in this relationship and a whole lot of potential conflict. Lorna Dane: Lorna was Alex's one true love. The one that got away due to her falling in battle. He would have married her and would do anything to get her back. Hear that Mephisto? Mister Sinister '(Nathaniel Essex): Shoot on sight. Alex is unnerved by Mr Sinister. Some may call it fear, Alex calls it anger. It was revealed to Alex that Sinister had been observing and interacting with Alex's life for many years. Then there was the abduction and the experiments. Alex wants revenge. He wants to take Sinister down but knows that he cannot do it alone. [[James Howlett|'James Howlett]] (Logan/Wolverine): Alex admires and respects Logan. He wishes he could be more independent and detached - unlike Alex's need for family and relationships. Alex also admires Logan's skills and overall abilities. He's one of the X-men that he can actually call 'friend', not just teammate. Alex will always want to be on Logan's team when the group goes on an operation and will always follow Logan's direction if he's in charge. Bobby Drake (Iceman): Bobby is viewed as immature and, at times, annoying. It's likely from a jaded point of view. Bobby was competition with Alex for Lorna's affections. Ever since then, Alex has never really thought much of Bobby. [[Jean Grey|'Jean Grey']] (Phoenix): Alex is a bit confused with the whole Jean/Scott thing. First they were the OTP. Then she died, came back, and even though she's not 19 any more, Scott still has hang-ups. Then again, that's Scott, hang-up king. Alex likes Jean, he think's she's the cool chick of the group. [[Charles Xavier|'Charles Xavier']]: Alex views Xavier as a mentor and possible father figure. He wholly respects Xavier and Xavier's dream. Characters with Rels Set James Howlett: Logan can barely stand Scott Summers. His little brother, though, is another matter entirely. Logan and Alex get along quite well, and have formed a fairly strong friendship after Logan led those X-Men that took part in the Battle of Genosha to help rescue him. They hang out socially and commiserate about what a jerk Scott is. Alex may be considerably more straight-laced than Logan but he's nowhere near as uptight as Scott is. Perhaps most importantly, Logan is one of the relative few who doesn't compare Alex to Scott (consciously or otherwise) and instead accepts him as an individual on his own terms. So yeah, they're buddies. Either would go to bat for each other whenever needed, really. Roberto Da Costa: Roberto's favourite Summers, they share similar powers and Alex has been a big help to Roberto getting a handle on his own from his training. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets